


It's Gonna Be Okay

by johns_turtle



Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Pain, Post-Endgame, Rest, Soul-World, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johns_turtle/pseuds/johns_turtle
Summary: It's been a long day for them.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

“You shouldn’t be here.” Tony whirled around to face the person who had spoken. His face sagged as he took in Natasha’s presence, guilt washing over him.

  
“Neither should you.”

  
Without another word, he sprinted towards her, splashing through the water, and enveloped her in the tightest hug he’d ever given. Tears stained his cheeks as he stroked her red-blonde hair, sticky with blood. After a few moments, or maybe a few hours, Natasha stirred in Tony’s arms. He held her out at arm's length so she could talk.

  
Tears had welled in her eyes, and her chin was trembling. Never had Tony had such a strong urge to comfort someone.

  
“Did you…” She choked on her words, struggling to ask her question. “Did you win?”

  
The question made Tony look down at the mass of flesh that had once been his hand, and memories that seemed so far away came rushing back to him. The battle. Peter. The Gauntlet. Steve. Rhodey. Pepper. The infinity stones. Thanos. The snap.

  
He physically stumbled and splashed down into the endless pool of water that surrounded them upon remembering these memories. He was so far from it all. So, so far.

  
Suddenly, he thought of his daughter, and his heart stuttered. When would he see Morgan again? _Would_ he see her again?

  
Tony almost broke down right there at the thought of never seeing his family again, never seeing his home again.

  
He’d probably never hear his kid innocently swear again, he’d never be able to tell her that he loved her 3,000 again. Peter would never call him Mr. Stark again. He’d never meet the puppy that Pepper had promised Morgan last Christmas. He’d never make another suit again. He’d never kick ass again. He’d never drive Happy anywhere again. He’d never have another pun war with Rhodey again. His life was gone. He was dead. There was no going back.

  
“Hey. It’s okay. You can rest now.” Natasha’s voice broke him out of his spiral and he looked towards her. Glancing down at the hand that was placed on his shoulder, where the armor had been ripped off. Silently, he dropped his head on Natasha’s shoulder.

  
He had Natasha for all eternity it seemed. He had this place. This quiet, peaceful place. Maybe he _could_ rest, shut his eyes for a moment or two. He’d done the universe a favor, he realized. He deserved it, right?

  
He grabbed Natasha’s hand with his good one and leaned fully into her side. She reached up and slowly started raking a hand through his hair. Yes, it really was peaceful.

  
“Yeah,” He croaked out, just before drifting off into a blissful slumber. “Yeah, we won.” He could’ve sworn Natasha held him a little tighter after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you read my piece, Five More Minutes, you'd know that I'm new to this type of writing, so I wanna thank y'all for reading!
> 
> I'm still a little broken over Endgame, so this is sort of my therapy. If you wanna follow me on instagram, it's @rcnxn!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, it means the world.


End file.
